


It was wrong, wasn't it?

by NearlyBanjou



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Anal Sex, Ankh gets a little possessive, Eiji starts questioning his morals, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearlyBanjou/pseuds/NearlyBanjou
Summary: Eiji begins to think about if it's right to be with Ankh when he's in Shingo's body.





	It was wrong, wasn't it?

It was wrong and Eiji knew it. It didn’t matter that Eiji had only just met the detective before Ankh took over, that he knew absolutely nothing about the man, the body wasn’t Ankh’s, it belonged to the detective. Sometimes he would think about asking Hina to tell him about the man, that getting to know just who Shingo was would be enough to change his mind, stop him from making these mistakes, but he could never bring himself to do it, and he could never bring himself to stop.

Everything about Ankh was addicting. From the harsh nips and kisses Ankh would force against his lips, the bruises and marks he would have to pretend came from battles, everything about Ankh changed him. It was dizzying at times for Eiji, going from desiring nothing to craving the blonde bird, not a full desire just yet, but enough that it threw him off. 

Most days it wasn’t so bad, just a few sticky, ice cream flavoured kisses that left Eiji smiling and tingling. Those days he hardly thought of the consciousness buried under Ankh and just relished in the repetivness of his now daily life. After battles it would go farther, Ankh pressing Eiji into walls and doors, leaving him breathless before dropping to his knees and treating Eiji like his favorite ice cream. They would then collapse on Eiji’s bed and Eiji would return the favor. 

It wouldn’t be until the next morning, waking up alone in bed, that Eiji would regret treating the detective’s body as his own personal sex toy. He was only able to calm himself when he remembered that he had not left any marks, had returned the favor. And by the time he had forgiven himself Ankh was yelling at him about a yummy or it was time to set up the cafe for the day, and the detective was pushed from the forefront of his mind.

It only went farther though. The night after Ankh had gotten his medals back and Eiji had used the Tajador combination for the first time, Ankh was on him, pushing him down into the mattress of his bed. Before Eiji could make a sound, Ankh tore off his shirt and straddled him grinding down as he bit at Eiji’s lips. The next thing Eiji knew they were both naked and there were two fingers inside of him, spreading him open.

Ankh fucked him with all of the pent up frustration and anger he felt. Anger at Eiji for withholding his medal, at his own self for being incomplete and having to rely on a stupid human body, but he still took care of Eiji, still prepped him well and made sure he was comfortable before using him.

Eiji came first, Ankh’s greed hand wrapped around his erection to get him off, the bird following only a few thrusts after. Ankh collapsed on top of Eiji and laid there for a few minutes before pushing himself up, muttering something about feeling gross and walking away, Eiji assumed back to his nest. 

Eiji had almost fallen asleep when he felt a damp cloth wiping the cum and sweat off his chest and he smiled blearily up at the man above him before falling asleep, a “You better buy me an ice cream for this Eiji,” the last thing he heard that night.

The next morning Eiji woke up to an empty bed, a slightly aching back side, and an even heavier conscious, hating himself for not being able to say no, for not being able able to think of Shingo over himself. What would he tell Hina, or the detective himself when he got his body back. 

Eiji told himself it would stop there, he wouldn’t let Ankh go beyond kissing him ever again. It didn’t matter how good he felt last night, how much he loved the bruises Ankh left all over his skin, how much he relished the patience and care Ankh had used when preparing him, before tearing into him like a wild animal, he had to put a stop to this now for the detective’s sake. 

But of course Eiji broke after a few days. Right after the incident with Yumi, where Eiji had fallen head over heels for the woman, Ankh had cornered him in the kitchen and forced him to his knees as “payback for how you acted.” But Eiji could see the jealousy swimming in Ankh’s eyes, and before he could talk himself out of it he had pulled Ankh’s cock from his pants and started kissing down the slowly hardening length before taking the head in between his lips and slowly bobbing his head. He felt Ankh’s claws in his hair, pulling at the strands, and let out a low moan as Ankh gave a particularly hard tug. Ankh only growled before slowly rocking his hips forward. When Eiji showed no sign of discomfort he started fucking into his mouth hard, carding his hands through the unruly brown locks below him. Eiji only moaned at the rough treatment, reaching a hand down to stroke himself as Ankh continued using him for his own pleasure. 

Soon enough Ankh’s hips began to stutter and Eiji felt the warm cum spilling down his throat as Ankh finished. Before Eiji could bring himself off Ankh yanked him up, pushed him up against the counter and started jerking him off, pressing his tongue past Eiji’s swollen lips. 

Eiji only moaned as he felt himself getting closer to his release, Ankh now kissing down his neck. He left little marks as he moved towards Eiji’s collar, where he sucked a dark mark before grabbing Eiji’s face with his greed hand, his human hand still pumping at Eiji’s leaking erection and leaning up to whisper “mine” against his lips before kissing him once again. Eiji came hard then, the possessive word sending him over the edge. 

Eiji stood there panting, his eyes closed, as Ankh moved around somewhere in front of him, the sound of the freezer opening letting Eiji know exactly what he was doing. He opened his eyes as he heard the blonde greed walking away from him and saw him, ice cream in hand and smirk on his face as he walked out of the kitchen. 

Eiji watched him walk away and sighed sinking to the floor, still processing what happened. Not even a week had passed before he broke his promise to himself. Eiji didn't know what it was about the angry blonde that could make him forget reason. 

Eiji was still weighing his options, cutting off all unnecessary contact with the greed until he could get the detective his body back, or just giving in and dealing with the ramifications later when he heard an impatient “Eiji” and looked up only to see Ankh standing there, smirk on his lips. “We’re not done yet” he called, quirking an eyebrow at the Rider on the ground before sucking his ice cream into his mouth and leaving again. 

At that moment Eiji realized how utterly and completely fucked he was as he didn't even hesitate before standing up practically running up the stairs to the attic. He was going to have to do something REALLY nice for the detective when this was all over wasn’t he.

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Heisei Generations Final made me remember how much I miss these boys so here we are I guess.
> 
> I own nothing


End file.
